murcianofandomcom-20200214-history
Usuario:Chabi/Wikiproyétuos/Wikicitas
= Santo Tomás de Aquino = Santo [[w:Tomás de Aquino|'Tomás de Aquino']] (Rocaseca, Nápoles, 1225 - Fossanova, 7 de marzo de 1274), dominico, filósofo y teólogo medieval. Citas * «Creer es un acto del entendimiento que asiente a la verdad divina por imperio de la voluntad movida por Dios mediante la gracia». * «Dios, que es acto puro y no tiene nada de potencialidad, tiene un poder activo infinito sobre las demás cosas». * «El estudioso es el que lleva a los demás a lo que él ha comprendido: la verdad». * «Operari sequitur esse». («El obrar sigue al ser»). * «El pecado ofende a Dios lo que perjudica al hombre». * «El ser de las cosas, no su verdad, es la causa de la verdad en el entendimiento». * «Es evidente que existe la verdad. Porque el que niega que existe la verdad, conoce que la verdad existe. Si, pues, no existe la verdad, es verdad que la verdad no existe». * «Justicia sin misericordia es crueldad». * «Iustitia est constans et perpetua voluntas ius suum cuique tribuendi.(La justicia es la firme y constante voluntad de dar a cada uno lo suyo)». * «La ley es la prescripción de la razón, ordenada al bien común, dada por aquel que tiene a su cargo el cuidado de la comunidad». * «El derecho es lo justo o ajustado a otro conforme cierta clase de igualdad». * «Lo que se recibe se recibe al modo del recipiente». * «Teme al hombre de un solo libro». = Agustín de Hipona = Aurelius Augustinus (354 - 430) Más conocido como San Agustín, Agustín de Hipona o Agustín de Tagaste, téologo y obispo, es uno de los cuatro Padres de la Iglesia de Rito Latino. Citas * «Ama y haz lo que quieras. Si callas, callarás con amor; si gritas, gritarás con amor; si corriges, corregirás con amor; si perdonas, perdonarás con amor. Si tienes el amor arraigado en ti, ninguna otra cosa sino amor serán tus frutos». * «Ante todo debéis guardaros de las sospechas, porque éste es el veneno de la amistad». * «Aquél que no es celoso no está enamorado». * «Casarse está bien. No casarse está mejor». * «Conocemos en la medida en que amamos». * «Conócete. Acéptate. Supérate». * «Dios nos hizo para Él, y nuestro corazón estará inquieto hasta que descanse en Él». * «Donde no hay caridad no puede haber justicia». * «El hábito, si no se resiste, al poco tiempo se vuelve una necesidad». * «El mundo es un libro, y quienes no viajan leen sólo una página». * «El pueblo es la unión de una multitud racional, asociado en razón de las cosas que comúnmente ama». * «En las cosas necesarias, la unidad; en las dudosas, la libertad; y en todas, la caridad». * «En la caridad el pobre es rico, sin caridad todo rico es pobre». * «Errar es humano; perseverar el error es diabólico». * «Frecuentemente, los que no son cristianos saben algo sobre la tierra, los cielos y los otros elementos del mundo, sobre el movimiento y la órbita de las estrellas e incluso sus tamaños y posiciones relativas, sobre la predicción de eclipses solares y lunares, los ciclos de los años y las estaciones, sobre los tipos de animales, arbustos, piedras y otros objetos. Dicha persona sostiene que ese conocimiento es cierto gracias a la razón y a la experiencia. Así, es vergonzoso y peligroso el oír a un cristiano, presumiblemente interpretando las sagradas escrituras, diciendo tonterías sobre esos temas. Debemos tomar todas las precauciones necesarias para prevenir una situación tan lamentable, en la cual la gente comprueba la vasta ignorancia de un cristiano y se burla de él. La vergüenza no radica tanto en que un individuo sea ridiculizado sino en que las personas que no comparten nuestra fe piensen que nuestros escritores sagrados mantenían dichas opiniones y, como gran pérdida para aquellos cuya salvación deseamos, los autores de nuestras escrituras sean criticados y rechazados por su ignorancia». (El significado literal del Génesis) * «Haz lo que puedas, Dios no te pide más». * «La ignorancia es madre de la admiración». * «La medida del amor, es amar sin medida». * «La poesía es el vino de los demonios». (Contra académicos) * «La fe consiste en creer lo que no vemos, y la recompensa es ver lo que creemos». * «La ociosidad camina con lentitud.... por eso todos los vicios la alcanzan». * «La paz es un bien tal, que no puede apetecerse otro mejor, ni poseerse otro más provechoso». * «Mi amor es mi peso». * «No salgas fuera de ti, vuelve a ti, en el interior del hombre habita la verdad». * «No vayas mirando fuera de ti, entra en ti mismo, porque la verdad habita en el interior del hombre». * «Quien se manifiesta indiferente ante la vida y la muerte es que no ama». * «Quien toma bienes de los pobres es un asesino de la caridad. Quien a ellos ayuda, es un virtuoso de la justicia». * «Se aferran a su parecer, no por verdadero, sino por suyo». * «Si algo no mengua al compartirlo con otros, no se posee correctamente si sólo se posee y no se comparte». * «Si nadie me pregunta lo sé, si trato de explicarlo no lo sé». (Sobre el tiempo.) * «Si quieres ser grande, comienza por ser pequeño; si quieres construir un edificio que llegue hasta el cielo, piensa primero en poner el fundamento de la humildad. Cuanto mayor sea la mole que se trate de levantar y la altura del edificio, tanto más hondo hay que cavar el cimiento. Y mientras el edificio que se construye se eleva hacia lo alto, el que cava el cimiento se abaja hasta lo más profundo. El edificio antes de subir se humilla, y su cúspide se erige después de la humillación». * «Ténganse por más afortunados los que fueren más fuertes para sostener la templanza. Porque no es más rico el que más tiene, sino el que de menos necesita». * «Dios no manda cosas imposibles, sino que, al mandar lo que manda, te invita a hacer lo que puedas y pedir lo que no puedas y te ayuda para que puedas». * «La renuncia a todo deleite, duele». Citas sobre Agustín * «De todos los padres de la iglesia, San Agustín fue el más admirado y el más influyente durante la Edad Media... Agustín era un nativo del norte de África cuya familia no era romana sino bereber... Fue un genio - un gigante intelectual»."Of all the fathers of the church, St. Augustine was the most admired and the most influential during the Middle Ages... Augustine was an outsider - a native North African whose family was not Roman but Berber... He was a genius - an intellectual giant", Norman Cantor, The Civilization of the Middle Ages, Harper, 1993, p. 74 = Fray Luis de León = [[w:Fray Luis de León|'Fray Luis de León']] (Belmonte, Cuenca, 1528 – † Madrigal de las Altas Torres, Ávila, 23 de agosto de 1591) fue un poeta, humanista y religioso agustino español de la Escuela salmantina. Citas *"Dicebamus hesterna die..." ** "Decíamos ayer..." (en la primera clase tras haber estado cuatro años en las cárceles de la Inquisición). * "Cualquiera es poderoso para hacer." * "El amor verdadero no espera a ser invitado, antes él se invita y se ofrece primero." * "El bien hablar no es común, sino negocio de particular juicio". * "Faltan palabras a la lengua para los sentimientos del alma." * "La paz es el blanco a donde enderezan su intento y el bien a que aspiran todas las cosas." * "Para hacer mal cualquiera es poderoso."